


Келли и её внутренние демоны

by Madilie (MewZio)



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewZio/pseuds/Madilie
Summary: Сабрина знает, что Келли это не просто милая мордашка...
Relationships: Sabrina Duncan/Kelly Garrett, Сабрина Дункан/Келли Гарретт





	Келли и её внутренние демоны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169101) by [shonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn). 



Сабрина знает, что Келли это не просто милая мордашка. Они вместе проходили обучение, и Сабрина видела, как Келли защищалась от мужчин, которые были крупнее их вместе взятых.  
Но когда Келли в опасности, Сабрина чувствует обязанность спасти её. Проблема в том, что в большинстве случаев никакими пулями или ударами каратэ Келли не спасти. Демоны Келли скрыты внутри неё, постоянно борясь за свободу, и Сабрина знает, что она не может бороться с ними за неё.Она также знает, что у неё не хватит сил победить. Прошлое Келли вынуждает её защищать саму себя, и Сабрина едва способна бросить вызов личному аду, все ещё сохраняя ангельскую грацию.  
Вот почему Сабрина никогда не подталкивает Келли к большему, чем то, что у них есть — она не хочет, чтобы Келли знала, что именно её нужно спасать


End file.
